1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting boots.
2. Prior Art
Boots, especially those made of leather or other soft material tend to collapse and/or tilt when they are stored after use. Thus, the boots tend to lose their shape, become unsightly, and become creased. When in this condition, they also tend to dry insufficiently and take up excessive space.
Attempts have previously been made to solve these problems, such as by a clamp securing the boots together at the tops of the boot legs. Such clamps, however, do not prevent the boots from collapsing.
Also, inflatable plastic pads or other devices for stretching the boots have been used. These, however, do not permit ventilation of the boots and they are generally rather unstable. Other mechanical devices have been used but they are often complex and difficult to handle as well as expensive and thus impractical.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,115 to Satchell discloses a boot support device intended to support the boot legs in an upright condition. In this device, however, the ability to hold the legs upright is at odds with the ease of inserting the device into the boots. The Satchell device provides a spring-like grip on the boot legs, and the stronger the grip, the more difficult it will be to insert the device into the boot legs.